


Iris

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Biting, Comfort Sex, M/M, Nightmares, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	1. Chapter 1

Kane struggled in the hotel bed as the nightmares plagued his mind, the fire that took his parents (his mom and step-father), the screams and wails, then silence as Paul Bearer, his own father, attempt to comfort him due to Kane burned his hand and pant leg as an suicide attempt he tried to do but failed when one of the staff had a fire extinguisher, Paul ask, "Why Kane, why you had do that?" Then Kane woke up,it was quiet, other than the rain pouring and Daniel sleeping like a baby, Kane stroked Daniel's face as he heard the thunder booming outside and he can't sleep because of it, Kane whimpered quietly to himself, he wanted to die so badly until he felt someone's hand around his erection, Kane gasp as Daniel woke up and look at Kane, "What's wrong, Glenn?" Kane froze a bit as Daniel sat up and stared at Kane, "What happen?" "I had a nightmare." as Daniel stared at Kane, "s-" Kane was interrupted when Daniel's lips crashed into his, causing both men to fall on the bed again, Kane gripped his hands on Daniel as Daniel's tongue explored Kane's oral cavern, then finally the kiss ended as Daniel pulled away from Kane who whimpered from loss of contact, Daniel stripped out of his night clothes as he stared at Kane, who was already blushing from what's happening. Daniel stared at Kane, "Glenn, are you okay?" and Kane lunged at Daniel, kissing him like crazy similar to a starving man eating a good meal after weeks of walking with nothing, Kane removed his pants as Daniel rubbed his hole against Kane's hard cock, then Kane thrust into Daniel, causing the bearded man yelled out in pleasure as he yelped, "Plea-Please G-Gl-Glenn........ H-Harder." as Kane thrusted harder into Daniel who accidently bit Kane's shoulder, enough to draw blood to muffled his moan as he came on Kane's stomach, his stomach and chest, then Kane groaned as he came into Daniel's ass, then finally Kane pulled out of Daniel, panting heavily. Daniel yelled out, "I accidently bit you." Kane notice the bite mark and yes, Daniel was right. Kane smirk, "Hey, it's okay, as long Stephanie didn't notice it and get pissed off and put us in a cage match against us." Daniel blushed angrily. 

\-------------------------------The Next Morning at Kane's office---------------------------------------------  
Kane was in his office wearing no shirt when Stephanie walked in, but she notice a bite mark on his shoulder, worried she asked, "What happen?" as Kane replied, "Try to think it?" then Stephanie blushed badly as she left Kane, then Daniel came in, "So you tell her?" Kane smirked, "Well, sort of." then Stephanie yelled out, "Uhhhhh, this is awkward."


	2. 2

Kane's nightmares had seen to fade away thanks to Bryan


End file.
